A Coord in a Haystack / Transcript
(We once again see a white background with the series logo, when a girl pops up) Hope: My passionate idol activities! Aikatsu! Global Dream! Is about to begin! (She poses and giggles) (A recap is shown) Hope: (narrating) Previously on Aikatsu Global Dream! Hope: I keep having the dream over and over again, and every time I get close to this woman, I wake up, screaming, sometimes yelling. Jean: I had a similar issue as you, when I was BluJean. What Mrs. Mizaki, my teacher at the time, told me... "Seek and ye shall find". Maybe all of your answers lie in the library. Lexi: The lullaby was also a story about a legendary brand called Nursery Melody. Only few obtained its premium rare, the Little Bo Peep Coord. Hope: Little Bo Peep has lots to do with sheep, and they belong on a farm, and the last place those cards would be... Would be at... Both: The Innovation Heights School library! Hope: Here it is! (She takes down a yellow book with a picture of a farm, titled "Farm Rhymes") Hope: This must be where the coord is. It has to be! Now, let's open it up... And... Let's see here... Oh. "Little Bo Peep". (She smiles and then looks) Hope: Hey. The girl in this picture. She looks a lot like Danielle, as well as the girl in my dream. Shannon: Really? Lexi: Where? Hope: (pointing at the picture) The girl in this picture. Her. (The lights flicker and the ground shakes) Shannon: Earthquake! Lexi: This early in spring??? Not likely! (A vortex appears ) Hope: What is that????? (Hope's eyes open. And then awakens to find herself in a very 18th century styled outfit.) Hope: Could this be? The Little Bo Peep coord? (Scenes from the performance play) Hope: This is.. (She sees the woman) Hope: Wait! (The shepherdess stops in her tracks) Hope: Listen, every time I've dreamt this dream, I want to talk... But, I never get to talk to you because you rush off. Please. Just please, tell me who you are. Woman: If you put it that way, Little Bo Peep... (The woman reveals herself) (Hope is in awe) Hope: No, it can't be... (It ends before Hope could say anything) Hope: It's a note. I congratulate you on completing my first task. Many coords remain all over the world, your next coord lies under where a boy slept under a haystack, but before you go on a ranch, check a farm in the land of the leaf flag. Lexi: But what country has a leaf on its flag? Hope: Lebanon, but they have a tree... A leaf a leaf... That's it! Canada! Shannon and Lexi: Canada? Hope: Yeah, Canada! They have a leaf shaped like the ones that fall off the trees in fall. And where else can we find rural areas with big farms? All 3: Ontario! Shannon: But (yawns) looking for one coord has me beat for one night.... Hope: I've got it, let's regroup in Ontario using the Dream Port in the morning, Lexi, let your mom know you're going on a field trip tomorrow.... And Shannon, well... Bring some British treats and I'll bring snacks. Hope: Then let's meet in rural Ontario by 9 am tomorrow morning! Lexi: Well then, let's go home and pack. Good night. Shannon: Good night. Hope: Night. (Looks down at the book) And I guess... I'll take this book home. (Hope places the book in her backpack) (The scenes end with the girls going back to their homes) (Opening theme) (Subtitle) (That evening) (Hope returns to her room with her schoolbag. She then puts the new cards down with her schoolwork.) Hope: Yo, mama! What's for-- (A note is seen on the refrigerator) Hope: To my darling girl, knowing you were studying so hard I was going to leave you money for biscuits and fried chicken but had no time, So I ordered ahead. Enjoy and keep working hard... Mom?! (A chibi Hope appears) Hope: Yay!! Fried chicken for dinner! (Hope washes her hands, gets a plate out and puts a drumstick and biscuit on her plate) Hope: Lets get this show on the road! (Meanwhile at Manaka Mansion) Lexi: I'm home! Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream